Aigle (Rumble Roses)
Aigle is a playable character in both the original Rumble Roses in 2004 and sequel Rumble Roses XX in 2006. She fights under the moniker of "The Nomad". Her Japanese voice actress is Yuka Inokuchi. She was dubbed by Terry Osada in the first game, with Sandy Fox voicing her in the sequel. Background Aigle is a member of a nomadic tribe living in the sprawling planes of modern day Mongolia, a land-locked country surrounded on all sides by Russia and China. The once dominant Asian culture suffered in the shadow of Imperial China (and later Soviet China) between the late 1700s till the fall of the USSR at the end of the 1980s. Despite all this, Aigle enjoyed a normal, happy life in the isolated plains of Mongolia. Like her father and brother, Aigle is the latest descendant in long-running family tradition of Mongolian Wrestling, with both her father and brother being masters. As such, she is a master practitioner of the traditional Mongolian Wrestling known as Bökh ''(meaning "durability"). Bökh is somewhat similar to Japanese Sumo, in that it utilized ones upper body strength and endurance. The first game's manual refers to her fighting style as ''"Mongolian Sumo", but this is likely just a mistake. Another point worth noting is that traditional Mongolian Wrestling is highly patriarchal... to the point that steps have been taken to keep women from ever participating in it. So this makes the fact that Aigle was trained for this, even more extrordinary. Aigle chose to enter the Rose Tournament to prove herself, not just to the other fighters around the world, but to her father and brothers- as she desires more then anything to prove her strength to them. Aside from her raw fighting tallent, Aigle also brought her enthusiasm and outgoing nature to the tournament as well... She soon made friends with fellow competitor Makoto Aihara and her other friend, Candy Cane. Their friendship would prove so good that the two went on to form the Tag-Team, The Great Beautiful Strong Pair. Personality Because of her rural upbringing and nomadic lifestyle, Aigle is unaware much of the world beyond her family and the small close-knit community that she grew up in on the planes of Mongolia. Aigle is an active member of her community and in very much in touch with her people's culture- as she is seen tending to the heards of sheep, or playing a Morin Khuur (a traditional stringed instrument) in her free time. The effects of this upbringing are made instantly clear once she arrives in America to take part in the Rumble Roses Tournament, with Aigle being shocked by all the strange new people and culture now around her. In the first game, she seems to become somewhat insecure about her figure, especially after her fight with Aishai- with the camera mockingly comparing her slim figure to Aisha's curvier figure, complete with cortoonish sound effects. Even after winning, the camera still compares them (focusing on Aisha's breasts and hips), and Aigle is left wondering aloud if she really did "win". Almost from the start, Aigle is filled with a mixture of confusion and curiosity by all the new culture and technology suddenly surrounding her. And as the young warriror has no concept of telivised events, she often appears totally unaware of the cameras around her- failing to even look at them during matches or Photo Shoots. When she does actually notice a camera, Aigle has been known to abruptly stop what she's doing to marvel at it. Having come a nomadic herding culture, the sudden abundance of technology and foreign culture (something that most people would think nothing of) becomes something extremely fascinating to her. In both games, Aigle can speak English (usually only in short simple phrases), though with some effort and lacking any proper refinement... As result, Aigle has been known to make statements that others have taken offense to. One of the more notorious examples of these exchanges came when she first encountered Dixie Clemets: Aigle promptly exclaims "Cowgirl have magnificent teats!" Dixie then responds to this, asking her "...Ya jealous, sweetie?" Only for Aigle to declare "...my sheep have more magnificent teats!" Despite this language barrier and her tendency to make blunt statements, Aigle is a kind and caring young woman, and is respectful of her opponents in the wring. In the first game, after defeating Evil Rose (who then runs away), Aigle is clearly concerned for her- "Those eyes are like wounded wolf. So sad... But why?" As the tournament went on, she ends up forming a lasting friendship (and later a Tag-partnership) with the the young Judo prodigy Makoto Aihara. Category:Female Category:Wrestlers Category:Fighters Category:Video Game Heroes Category:Amazons